Papa
by BigBoss87
Summary: Petite ff sur les Pères! Point de vue de Sara...


Salut,

Alors voila, ça c'est une vieille ff que j'ai écrite. Mais c'est la Fête des Pères... et c'est un peu... une thérapie perso donc...

**Disclamer:La série CSI ne m'appartient pas, ni même les personnages qui y évoluent. De plus, la chanson de Christophe Mae "_Ca fait ma_l" ne m'appartient pas non plus. **

**J'ai juste pris 2 prénoms au hasard pour le père et le frère de Sara!**

C'est du point de vu de Sara.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Papa**

_Qu'elle était belle à tes côtés,_

_Sur ta voix son corps dansait_

_Dans ses dentelles virevoltait _

_L'effet d'un corps de ballet_

Et encore une fois je suis là. C'est la première fois que je reviens depuis des années. Je sais que pour certaines personnes, cela est normal… mais pour moi, c'est un effort surhumain. Je regarde devant moi quelques secondes avant de regarder cette photo que je tiens dans mes mains. Je me souviens de ce moment de bonheur. Un des rares moments heureux de notre vie d'ailleurs…

_Papa, tu as pris la route sans dire adieu_

_Papa, tu as laissé son corps je t'en veux._

- C'était le jour de mes 10 ans. On était tous les quatre. On avait l'air si heureux…comme une vraie famille.

_Ça fait mal de vivre sans toi_

_Et elle a mal tu ne t'imagines même pas_

_Comme ça fait mal de rire sans toi_

_Elle a mal et toi tu ne reviendras pas_

- Pourtant quand je regarde ma vie aujourd'hui, je me dis que cette photo n'était qu'une illusion.

_Qu'elle était belle à tes côtés_

_Dans son regard je voyais_

_Que tu faisais d'elle un conte de fées_

_Sur toi elle se reposait_

- J'aurais pu partager mes instants de doute, de joie et de peur avec toi, maman et Brian.

_Papa, tu as pris la route sans dire adieu_

_Papa, tu as laissé son cœur je t'en veux_

- Alors me voilà aujourd'hui, devant toi, à revenir sur le passé au lieu de regarder vers mon futur.

_Ça fait mal, de vivre sans toi_

_Et elle a mal tu ne t'imagines même pas_

_Comme ça fait mal de rire sans toi_

_Et elle a mal et toi tu ne reviendras pas_

- Papa, il y a tellement de choses que je voudrais te dire seulement je ne sais même pas par où commencer.

_Papa, tu ne reviendras pas_

- Okay euh… voilà… après que tu sois… parti… j'ai vécu des trucs pas marrants tu t'en doutes. J'ai été diplômé de Harvard, ton plus grand rêve pour « ta petite princesse ». J'espère que tu es fier de ça et de moi. Je suis entrée par la suite au laboratoire scientifiques de San Francisco avant d'être appelée à Las Vegas.

_Ça fait mal de vivre sans toi_

_Et elle a mal tu ne t'imagines même pas_

_Comme ça fait mal de rire sans toi_

_Son sourire appelle au secours elle est sans amour_

- Cela fait bientôt 8 ans que j'y suis. Il m'est arrivé des tas de choses pas croyable. Mais le plus incroyable, je crois que c'est… en fait, j'ai rencontré un type génial. Un homme qui m'aime comme personne ne m'a jamais aimé avant lui. Il s'appelle Nicholas, il est Texan et je suis sûre que tu l'aurais adoré. Mais si je suis là aujourd'hui, après toutes ces années de silence, c'est pour te dire trois choses…

_Ça fait mal de vivre sans toi_

_Et elle a mal tu ne t'imagines même pas_

_Comme ça fait mal de rire sans toi_

_Elle a mal et toi tu ne reviendras pas_

_Et toi tu ne reviendras pas_

- La première c'est que… avec Nick on va se marier. On est ensemble depuis 2 ans et demi maintenant.

La deuxième c'est que tu vas être Grand père. Et oui, moi ta fille, « ta petite princesse », je suis enceinte. Jamais je n'y aurais cru… un petit garçon en plus. On va l'appeler Michaël, comme toi.

Et la dernière chose c'est que… malgré tout ce qui s'est passé, tout ce qui est arrivé depuis tant d'années… c'est que je t'aime. Tu as beau avoir été ce que tu as été, fais ce que tu as fais, tu restes mon père… et on a qu'un père nan?

_Papa._

- Bon ben voilà. Je reviendrais l'an prochain. Je te le promets. Je serais Madame Nicholas Stockes et je serais mère d'un petit garçon. Mais, je serais toujours ta petite fille, ta Sara. Au revoir papa!

Je me baisse, dépose un baiser sur ma main avant de la poser sur sa stèle. Je me relève, sourit et quitte le cimetière de Tamales Bay.

* * *

_A tous les papas qui nous ont quitté..._


End file.
